Zabini und der VielsaftTrank
by Yersinia
Summary: Blaise Zabini hat einen Auftrag. Er soll für Malfoy Potters Tarnumhang stehlen. Doch als er auf Hermione Granger trifft, läuft es plötzlich nicht mehr nach Plan.


**Zabinis und der Vielsaft-Trank**

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins herrschte Gewitterstimmung. Gryffindor hatte erneut beim Quidditch gesiegt und Draco Malfoy schäumte vor Wut. Er sann auf Rache, und da zurzeit kein Gryffindor in Reichweite war, musste er sich wohl oder übel mit einem Slytherin zufrieden geben.

Auch ohne die Fähigkeit zum Gedankenlesen ahnten seine Hausgenossen, dass es nur einen Weg gab die eigene Haut zu retten: unter keinen Umständen in die Reichweite von Malfoy gelangen.

Nun, zumindest die Meisten ahnten es.

Blaise Zabini, der sich seiner eigenen Aussage nach nur dann für Quidditch interessieren würde, wenn sie die Uniformen für die Mädchen endlich in Bikinis verwandeln würden, kam gerade von einem Rendezvous mit einer Ravenclaw-Schönheit zurück. Ein Schritt in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinein reichte bereits, um ihn spüren zu lassen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Und mit der schlafwandlerischen Sicherheit, die die Fliege in das Netz der Spinne treibt, steuerte er auf Draco Malfoy zu, um sich nach der Ursache für die allgemein schlechte Laune zu erkundigen.

Geräusche des Entsetzens wurden hörbar, als er sich zielstrebig seinem besten Freund näherte. Zabini sah sich fragend um, ließ sich aber nicht beirren. Erst als er Draco die Hand auf die Schulter legte und dieser herumwirbelte, breitete sich schockierte Erkenntnis auf seinem Gesicht aus. Sämtliche Alarmglocken läuteten gleichzeitig – aber zu spät.

Die an den Seiten des Raumes stehenden Zuschauer beobachteten einen Schritt für Schritt zurückweichenden Blaise Zabini, die Hände abwehrend erhoben und den Kopf verzweifelnd schüttelnd. Ihm gegenüber stand ein kerzengrade aufgerichteter Draco Malfoy, das Gesicht vor Wut gerötet, die Augen blitzend und zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt.

„Du!", fauchte Malfoy auf Zabini zeigend. „Mitkommen."

Ohne sich noch einmal umzuwenden stürmte er in sein Zimmer davon, Zabini schlich wie ein geschlagener Hund mit eingezogenem Kopf hinter ihm her.

oooOOOooo

Zabini beobachtete seinen Freund dabei, wie er außer sich vor Wut in seinem Zimmer auf und ab marschierte. Er war fast ein wenig überrascht, keinen Dampf aus seinen Ohren entweichen zu sehen – sein hochroter Kopf deutete jedenfalls auf erheblichen Überdruck hin.

„Gryffindor… schon wieder… Potter…", presste Malfoy hervor. Eine Vase schloss Bekanntschaft mit der gegenüber liegenden Wand. „Verdammter Hüter… Besen… töten…" Ein Tritt gegen das Bett. „Hooch… Tore… AHH!" Faustschlag gegen den Schrank.

Zabini lauschte mit wachsender Faszination den zusammenhanglosen Wortfetzen, denen die Flucht durch Malfoys fest aufeinander gepresste Zähne gelang.

„Ich vermute, ihr habt mal wieder verloren.", wagte er schließlich einzuwerfen.

Malfoy machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte auf ihn zu. Oh Mist, vielleicht war das „mal wieder" doch ein Fehler gewesen. Wie schaffte Malfoy es bloß auf ihn herunter zu blicken, obwohl er der Kleinere war?

„Du!", zischte er. „Du wirst uns rächen." Zabinis Augen weiteten sich. „Du… Vielsaft-Trank… Potters Tarnumhang…"

„Draco, bitte sprich in ganzen Sätzen. So hört sich das an, als sollte ich Vielsaft-Trank schlucken und Potters Tarnumhang stehlen." Malfoys Mundwinkel hoben sich und entblößten seine ebenmäßigen Zähne zu einem wölfischen Grinsen. „Oh nein. Nein, auf keinen Fall. Draco, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Das mach ich nicht. Du kannst mich doch nicht mitten in die Höhle des Löwen schicken…"

Doch Malfoy hatte sich bereits wieder umgedreht und durchmaß mit langen Schritten das Zimmer.

oooOOOooo

Zabini war mehr als erleichtert, als Malfoy in den kommenden Wochen durch nichts mehr zu erkennen gab, dass er auch nur einen Gedanken an ihr Gespräch und seinen verrückten Plan verschwendete.

„Blaise?"

Zabini zuckte erschreckt zusammen und wirbelte herum, um sich Nase an Nase mit Malfoy wieder zu finden.

„Die einundzwanzig Tage sind um.", wurde er informiert.

„Das ist… öhm… schön. Denke ich.", erwiderte Zabini unsicher. „Welche einundzwanzig Tage?"

„Die die Florfliegen schmoren müssen. Ein Haar von Weasley habe ich besorgt. Du kannst den Trank morgen Abend einnehmen."

Zabinis Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. Abwehrend hob er die Hände und schüttelte frenetisch den Kopf.

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage. Warum schluckst du deinen Trank nicht selbst?"

„Ich bin das Hirn, du die Muskeln.", erklärte Malfoy lapidar. „Morgen, direkt nach dem Abendessen.

oooOOOooo

Blaise Zabini war nicht dumm. Genau genommen, war er sogar ziemlich intelligent. Und in den letzten 24 Stunden hatte er alles, was sein Hirn leisten konnte, in die Planung seines Widerstandes investiert.

Wie, bei Merlins Bart, war es dann bloß dazu gekommen, dass er in diesem Moment ein kleines Fläschen aus Draco Malfoy Hand nahm und es zum Mund führte?

Fünf Minuten später war Zabini zwar nicht klüger, dafür aber gut zehn Zentimeter größer. Kein Wunder, dass das Wiesel so eine geistige Flachpfeife war – die Luft hier oben war entschieden zu dünn.

Malfoy ließ seinen Blick zufrieden über seinen besten Freund schweifen.

„Spargeltarzan, Karottenhaare und mehr Sommersprossen, als das ganze Zaubereiministerium vertragen kann. Perfekt. Hier, zieh das an." Er warf Zabini ein Bündel Kleider zu. „Wenn du in einer Robe ohne Mottenfraß auftauchst, gibt es Gerede."

Blaise rümpfte die Nase. Er legte Wert auf ein gepflegtes Äußeres. Andererseits, dachte er mit einem Blick auf seine schwarzumrandeten Fingernägel, war hier so oder so nicht mehr viel zu retten.

Er tauschte seine maßgeschneiderten Designer-Roben gegen die arg gebeutelte Secondhand-Ware und starrte missmutig an sich herunter. Nicht genug, dass es gefährlich war, es war auch äußerst entwürdigend.

oooOOOooo

Zabini hatte Glück. Gerade als er unschlüssig in der Eingangshalle stand und sich fragte, in welcher Richtung er die Schlafsäle der Gryffindors suchen sollte, kam dieser irische Bengel an ihm vorbei. Wie hieß er noch gleich? Fennegal... Finnagol... Finnigan! Seamus Finnigan.

Darauf bedacht, den leicht wippenden Gang des Wiesels beizubehalten, trottete er hinter ihm her. Als er sah, dass Finnigan bei dem Portrait einer, nun ja, _fülligen_ Dame halt machte, schloss er eilig zu ihm auf.

„Hey Ron.", grüßte Finnigan, als er ihn erblickte. „_Alraune_.", fügte er für das Portrait hinzu.

„Hey Seamus." Kein fragender Blick – gut, er hatte offenbar den richtigen Namen erwischt.

Zabini kletterte hinter Finnigan durch den nun offen stehenden Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und sah sich dabei so unauffällig wie möglich um.

Hübsch hatten sie es hier, das musste er schon zugeben. Heller als bei den Slytherins und irgendwie wärmer. Kein Wunder, rot eignete sich einfach besser für die Dekoration eines Wohnraumes als grün. Immer wenn er in seinem Kerkerzimmer in einen Spiegel blickte, wirkte er wegen des bleichen, grünlichen Lichtes kränklich.

Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Er wandte sich um und sah sich Hermione Granger gegenüber. Sie sah seltsam aus. Anders als sonst, besser.

Zabini brauchte einige Sekunden, um zu registrieren, dass das an dem Lächeln lag, das ihr Gesicht zierte. Nicht unbedingt die Mimik, die sie ihm sonst zu teil werden ließ.

„Da bist du ja endlich." Sie umarmte ihn.

Hermione Granger umarmte ihn, Blaise Zabini. Er durfte nicht vergessen, ihr das eines Tages unter die Nase zu reiben.

„Ich hab dich vermisst.", fügte sie leiser, fast schüchtern hinzu.

Und dann stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen Kuss. Auf den Mund. Auf _seinen_ Mund. Das würde ihm doch niemand glauben.

Ihre Hand glitt seinen Arm hinab bis ihre Finger die seinen fanden.

„Ich hab dafür gesorgt, dass der Schlafsaal uns für die nächste Stunde ganz allein gehört.", flüsterte sie und zog ihn in Richtung einer schmalen Treppe.

Schlafsaal? Allein? Eine Stunde?

Kleine Bläschen aus reiner Panik stiegen Zabinis Kehle empor und zerplatzten fröhlich auf seiner Zunge, wo sie ihre lämende Wirkung entfalteten.

Hier lief etwas ganz und gar nicht nach Plan. Und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er die Kontrolle über die Situation zurück bekommen sollte. Er wusste ja nicht einmal, wie er seine Füße daran hindern sollte, hinter Granger herzulaufen.

oooOOOooo

Das Geräusch einer sich schließenden Tür schreckte ihn aus seinem Stupor auf.

Er stand im Schlafsaal der Gryffindor-Mädchen des siebten Jahrgangs. Drei große Betten mit schweren bordeauxroten Samtvorhängen standen an den Wänden und der Boden war von einem flauschigen Teppich bedeckt. Grangers Bett war leicht an dem großen Bücherstapel auf ihrem Nachttisch zu erkennen.

Zabini konnte nicht leugnen, dass er diesen Raum in seinen experimentierfreudigeren Träumen schon des Öfteren besuch hatte. Allerding hatte er dann besser ausgesehen und nicht wie Weasley, die Vogelscheuche. Und die Gesellschaft hatte aus einer mehr als freizügig gekleideten Lavender Brown bestanden, einmal mit dem Patil-Zwilling als Zugabe.

Aber eine offensichtlich mehr als nervöse Hermoine Granger war definitiv eine Neuerung. Eine auf die er gerne verzichtet hätte. Wie sollte er hier bloß rauskommen ohne sich zu verraten?

Verzweifelt ließ er seinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen. Granger stand zwischen ihm und der Tür – der Weg war versperrt. Die einzige Fluchtmöglichkeit bot somit das Fenster.

Hoffnungsvoll schob er sich einige Schritte näher heran und spähte hinaus. Wer hätte geahnt, dass die Gryffindors _so_ weit oben hausten? Immerhin verhieß der Sprung den sicheren Tod. Besser als am Ende mit gebrochenen Gräten am Boden zu liegen und die ganze Sache doch noch erklären zu müssen.

Resigniert drehte er sich wieder um... und erstarrte. Oh nein. Oh nein, nein, nein. Das war alles nur ein böser Traum. Granger zog sich nicht wirklich vor ihm aus. Ganz sicher nicht.

Er wirbelte zurück zum Fenster. Er musste einfach nur den Horizont beobachten und sich entspannen, dann würde sie schon verschwinden. Ruhig und gleichmäßig atmen. Ein und aus und ein und aus.

Ein federleichter Kuss auf seinem Nacken unterbrach den Rhythmus. Das war nicht gut. Wie sollte er atmen, wenn sie so etwas machte? Ein paar überraschte Schmetterlinge regten sich in seinem Magen.

Ein weiterer Kuss. Dieses Mal gefolgt von einer kurzen Berührung mit einer festen, warmen Zunge.

Oh Merlin, er steckte wirklich in der Patsche. Und dieser verräterische Körper hatte scheinbar bereits jeden Gedanken an Flucht aufgegeben. Die Schmetterlinge flatterten, angenehme Hitze sammelte sich in seinen Lenden, ein Kloß ganz tief unten in seinem Hals erschwerte das Atmen und – Moment mal – war das ein Stöhnen?

Zabini gab es nicht gern zu, aber er hatte verloren. Diese kleine Hexe hatte ihn in ihrer Gewalt. Und das nach zwei lächerlich kleinen Küssen. Das war einfach nicht fair.

Wie von einer unsichtbaren Hand geführt, wandte er sich um und betrachtete Hermione Granger.

Sie war recht hübsch. Nicht zu dürr, mit schönen, weiblichen Rundungen an genau den richtigen Stellen. Leicht gerötete Wangen, ein kleiner, feucht glänzender Mund, große Augen in der Farbe von altem Whiskey. Zu viele Haare mit viel zu viel eigenem Willen, was ihr allerdings eine leicht exotische Note gab.

Ja, alles in allem würde er Granger sicher nicht von seiner Bettkante stoßen – wenn er sie nicht kennen würde. Aber ihre herrische, besserwisserische Art und ihr unnachgiebiger Starrsinn waren nicht gerade Charakterzüge, die Zabini an seinen Frauen schätzte. Sicher, ein wenig Kampfgeist konnte im Bett ganz spannend sein. Trotzdem bevorzugte er sie anschmiegsam und ein wenig unterwürfig.

Das Gefühl von Fingerspitzen, die seine Wange hinunter wanderten, ließ ihn seine Gedanken unterbrechen. Wen interessierte schon der Charakter, wenn das Angebot so verlockend war?

Grangers Hand hatte inzwischen seine Brust erreicht und schob sich unaufhaltsam nach unten. Zabini schnappte nach Luft, als sie seinen Hosenbund passierte und sein Blut sich beeilte, um sie auf dem Weg in südlichere Gefilde zu überholen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der kleine Bücherwurm so forsch war und so viel besseres mit seinen Fingern anstellen konnte, als Seiten umzublättern?

An ihrem Ziel angekommen, hielt Granger inne. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und starrten zu Zabini hinauf.

„Ron, du bist... du hast ja..." Eine kräftige Röte überzog ihr Gesicht. Verlegen zog sie die Hand zurück. „Hast du... ich meine... hast du einen Trank genommen?"

Zabini traute seinen Ohren kaum. Wollte Granger gerade andeuten, dass das Wiesel Potenzprobleme hatte? Fast hätte er laut gelacht. Das war doch endlich mal eine Information, mit der man etwas anfangen konnte.

Aber Moment. Er steckte in Weasleys Körper. Er hatte seine leichte Sehschwäche – warum trug der Idiot keine Brille? Er bekam schon nach weniger als einer halben Stunde Kopfschmerzen –, dann hätte er doch auch dieses kleine Extra übernehmen müssen. Interessant. War die Vogelscheuche zu nervös? Oder konnte er mit Frauen nichts anfangen? Da bestand ja anscheinend doch noch Hoffnung für den kleinen Potter.

Granger starrte ihn noch immer an, offenkundig hin und her gerissen zwischen Erleichterung, Überraschung und Panik. Das wäre ein guter Moment, zu verschwinden. Sie machte nicht den Eindruck, als würde sie ihn aufhalten. Vermutlich hatte sie Angst vor der eigenen Courage bekommen.

Statt davon zu laufen, lächelte Zabini. Ein seltsames Gefühl. Zabinis lächeln nicht. Und doch war es passiert – ganz von selbst. Er fühlte sich in diesem verräterischen Körper nicht wohl.

„Ich brauche keinen Trank. Du machst das mit mir." Mit diesen heiseren Worten ergriff er ihre Hand und führte sie zu seiner deutlichen Erektion zurück. Zabini war sich nicht sicher, ob sein Stöhnen von dem leichten Druck ihrer Finger oder von seinen eigenen, schmalzigen Worten verusacht worden war. Das war ja widerlich.

In Grangers Gesicht tobte ein Kampf zwischen Verlegenheit und Stolz. Stolz gewann.

Zabini spürte, wie ihre Finger sanft die Wölbung seiner Hose abtasteten. Die Erfurcht, die er dabei in ihren Augen lesen konnte, erregte ihn fast noch mehr, als ihre Berührung. Er neigte den Kopf, um sie zu küssen, entschied sich in letzter Sekunde gegen ihren Mund und führte seine Lippen auf die empfindliche Stelle an ihrem Halsansatz. Ein echter Kuss erschien ihm zu intim.

Granger überraschte ihn mit einem kehligen Geräusch, als er seine Zähne in ihr Ohrläppchen grub. Ihr Griff verstärkte sich. Ihre freie Hand zerrte an seiner Robe. Er hatte sie eher für den zurückhaltenden Typ gehalten, aber stille Wasser waren bekanntlich tief.

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung streifte er die mottenzerfressene Schulrobe ab. Zu seinem Glück schien Granger nicht zu bemerken, dass seine restliche Kleidung nicht Weasleys Standard entsprach.

Als sie ihn zurück schupste, befürchtete er für einen Moment, er wäre doch aufgeflogen, doch dann spürte er die Kante ihres Bettes an seinen Kniekehlen und ließ sich fallen.

Granger starrte auf ihn herunter. Begierde klar lesbar auf ihren ebenmäßigen Zügen. Zabini hätte sich nicht als unerfahren bezeichnet und hatte schon so manche schöne Frau hüllenlos vor ihm stehen sehen. Und doch stockte ihm der Atem, als Granger anfing, sich langsam vor ihm auszuziehen. Gerade in ihrer Unschuld lag etwas ungemein Erotisches.

Als sie sich nun, nur noch mit einem weißen Ensemble bekleidet, zu ihm hinunter beugte und sich an seinem Hemd und der Hose zu schaffen machte, hatte er bereits jeden Gedanken an Flucht aufgegeben. Es war falsch, hier zu liegen, hallte es in seinen Gedanken. Ja, falsch. Aber es war auch gut. So gut, dass das kleine Wörtchen „falsch" ganz freiwillig den Rückzug antrat.

Und dann warf er alle Bedenken über Bord, zog Granger an sich und küsste sie auf den Mund. In seinen Lenden breitete sich ein Feuer aus, dass ein kurzes, aber intensives Vergnügen versprach. Und die Laute, die aus Grangers Mund drangen, ließen ihn das Gleiche für sie vermuten.

Für einen kurzen Moment wurden seine Gedanken abgelenkt, als er an sich herunter blickte und sich mit nackten Tatsachen das Wiesel betreffend konfrontiert sah. Das waren nun wirklich Dinge, die er niemals hatten wissen wollen. Aber immerhin sah er nun bestätigt, was er schon immer gemutmaßt hatte: von guter Ausstattung konnte keine Rede sein.

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten und Zabini spürte, wie Grangers Bewegungen fahriger wurden und ihr Körper sich mehr und mehr an ihn presste. Auch er glaubte nicht, dass er noch wesentlich länger warten könnte. Mit einem beherzten Griff zog er Granger neben sich und positionierte sich über ihr.

Als er in ihre Augen blickte und dort weder Nervösität, noch Angst, sondern nur reines Vertrauen und Begierde entdeckte, regte sich in ihm das schlechte Gewissen. Konnte er das wirklich tun? Es grenzte schon an Vergewaltigung...

Zabini fühlte, wie die Spitze seiner Erektion mit Grangers feuchter Wärme in Kontakt kam. Er stöhnte. Dann schob sich eine ihrer kleinen Hände zwischen sie und umfasste seinen Penis nahe der Wurzel.

„Wer bist du?", fragte sie streng.

Zabini glaubte für einen Moment, er würde in Ohnmacht fallen. Wie hatte sie es bloß gemerkt? War sie sich wirklich sicher, oder war es bloß ein Schuss ins Blaue?

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte er daher zurück. „Ich dachte, wir kennen uns schon seit über sechs Jahren, da solltest du soetwas nicht fragen müssen."

„Also bist du in meinem Jahrgang.", schlussfolgerte sie. Oh Merlin, scheinbar war sie sich tatsächlich sicher. Wie war das bloß möglich?

„Die Art wie du mich berührst... Wie du mich küsst... Ich weiß, dass du nicht Ron sein kannst.", beantwortete sie seine unausgesprochene Frage. „Wer bist du wirklich? Ich möchte dich bei deinem Namen nennen können. Bei deinem echten Namen.", fügte sie schüchtern hinzu.

Zabini schluckte. Das lief nicht so, wie er es geplant hatte. Ach, was machte er sich vor? Er hatte die Kontrolle über die ganze Situation schon in dem Moment verloren, als Hermione Granger plötzlich lächelnd vor ihm stand.

„Nenn mich Blaise."

Er konnte sehen, wie es in Hermiones Kopf arbeitete.

„Ich kenne keinen Blaise. Nicht bei den Gryffindors oder den Ravenclaws. Bei den Huffelpuffs gibt es auch keinen und bei den Slytherins... Blaise Zabini!" Sie kreischte.

Oh Merlin. Nicht, dass er etwas anderes erwartet hätte. Aber man wird ja noch träumen dürfen.

Er stöhnte, als sich der Griff ihrer Hand an seiner Erektion verfestigte.

„Wenn du jemandem hiervon erzählst, dann bringe ich dich um." Sie sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Wenn du mir weh tust, dann bringe ich dich auch um. Und wenn du soetwas wieder tust und ich dich dabei erwische, oder davon höre..."

„... dann bringst du mich besonders langsam um. Ich verstehe.", schloss er.

„Gut. Und jetzt hör auf zu reden und bring zu Ende, was du angefangen hast."

Und mit diesem Worten zog sie ihre Hand zurück und bewegte ihre Hüfte fordernd ein Stück nach oben.

Zabini erstarrte für einen Moment. Passierte das wirklich? Granger wusste, wer er war und forderte ihn zum Sex auf? Ihn, Blaise Zabini? Einen Slytherin?

Dann widerholte Hermione ihre Bewegung und Zabini hörte auf zu denken.

oooOOOooo

Als Zabini die Augen wieder aufschlug, spürte er die wohlige Wärme einer Bettdecke auf sich ruhen. Eine Bewegung neben ihm ließ ihn aufblicken, direkt in die samtenen, braunen Augen von Hermione Granger. Eine Hand glitt seine Brust hinunter.

„Du gefällst mir besser so.", flüsterte eine verführerische Stimme, bevor sich weiche Lippen auf die seinen legten.

Und dann dämmerte es ihm. Das waren tatsächlich seine Lippen. Nicht die von Ronald Weasley, sondern seine eigenen. Er lüftete die Decke und warf einen Blick auf seinen Körper. Oh ja, das war seiner. Und alles noch dran.

Er bedachte Granger mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen.

„Das hoffe ich doch.", erwiderte er. „Und jetzt werde ich dir mal zeigen, wozu ich mit _meinem_ Körper fähig bin."

Und mit diesen Worten drehte er sich schwungvoll um, so dass er sie unter sich begrub und nahm sich die Zeit ihren Mund gründlich mit der Zunge eines echten Zabinis bekannt zu machen.

Ende


End file.
